moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
This will show the list of characters who appear in the movie. Characters Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is a hedgehog who loves freedom & the truth and is the main protagonist of the movie. He can’t leave anyone in need of help and he’s spent years rescuing victims from Dr. Eggman’s conniving schemes. He knows better than to believe the rotund scientist, especially when Dr. Eggman claims he’s doing something nice. He is voiced by Studiopolis's Roger Craig Smith. Blaze the Cat Blaze is normally calm, elegant and level-headed, but tends to conceal her true feelings. Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets herself bogged down by her own self-imposed strict discipline, which made her anti-social, withdrawn, and initially unfamiliar to the concept of having friends. After spending time with Sonic, however, Blaze was able to discover the true meaning of friendship, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone. She is voiced by Laura Bailey and is the second main protagonist. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is the spitting image of Sonic, except for his black body. Created by the world's most intelligent scientist, Professor Gerald, Shadow is ageless and immortal. He has the special ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emerald, which enables him to warp time and space. Sharp-witted and willing to do whatever it takes to get what he wants, he always seems to be on the edge. The little girl he grew up with, and who he was very fond of, was violently killed in front of his eyes, gasping her final wish for him to save the world. Traumatized by the grief of her death, Shadow is determined to keep the promise he made to her. He is voiced by Kirk Thornton and is the main tritagonist. Amy Rose The self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic. She has a keen sense of intuition, and a fearless personality. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), the first time Amy meets Silver, she mistakes him for Sonic, similar to an event in Sonic Adventure 2 when she mistook Shadow for Sonic. The two end up teaming up to go on a search for the people they are looking for, unaware they're both looking for Sonic. Amy also has a connection with Elise, once Amy rescues her and gives her love advice. She can double jump, use her Piko Piko Hammer to whack enemies, and can turn invisible to sneak up on enemies. Also, she is playable in a Town Mission protecting Elise from robots, after beating the White Acropolis stage. Amy is the least playable character in the game likely due to leaving Silver after he made an attempt on Sonic's life. She is the second main tritagonist and is voiced by Cindy Robinson. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT or Ninja Turtles) are a team of four anthropomorphic turtles, who are trained by their sensei, Master Splinter, to become skilled ninja warriors. From their home in the sewers of Manhattan, they battle petty criminals, evil megalomaniacs, and alien invaders, all while remaining isolated from society at large. They are voiced by Johnny Knoxville (Leonardo), Alan Ritchson (Raphael), Noel Fisher (Michelangelo) and Jeremy Howard (Donatello) and these characters are the main deuteragonists. Team Nintendo Team Ninetndo is a team, featuring more than 100 characters. However, only 13 characters appear. They live in a fictional world called Nintendo Land. The characters that appear in the film are Mario, Pikachu, Link, Donkey kong, Kirby, Samus Aran, Fox, Villager, Marth, Ness, Captain Falcon, Slime and Black Mage. They are voiced by Charles Martinet (Mario), Ikue Otani (Pikachu), Jeffrey Rath (Link), Takashi Nagasako (Donkey Kong), Makiko Omoto (Kirby, Ness), Alesia Glidewell (Samus), Jim Walker (Fox), Spike Spencer (Marth) and Ryo Horikawa (Captain Falcon), Slime and Black Mage are not voiced. Team Nintendo is the main minor tritagonists. Dr. Eggman Eggman will appear, bu no other information has been confirmed.